


My Old Story

by orinoreo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orinoreo/pseuds/orinoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when I was putting the things back to the box, I saw something familiar. A glove, not a pair, just one, with the number 88 embroided on it. A very comfortable glove.</p>
<p>And my mind wandered to 7 years ago, when I was in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work here.  
> I usually post my ff somewhere else, then I found this site and decided to make an account.  
> Actually this is a story I wrote like months ago.  
> Hope you like it, cheers!

“Yoon Hee yah, can you please go to the warehouse? I think I left my red box there. Can you check and bring it here?” My Mom shouted from the corner of room.

"Okay Mom."  
I, that was mixing my douge, lazily put off my gloves and walked to the warehouse. I opened that wood door slowly, being careful of the dust which must be a lot there for sure. My eyes wandered through the room looking for the red box that my Mom mean.

“Ah, there it is.” I tiptoed trying to reach the red box above the cupboard, but when I reached that and attempted to bring it down, another box fell down. “Aish, so annoying,” I thought. I put down the redbox on the floor so that I could clear up the mess I made.

But when I was putting the things back to the box, I saw something familiar. A glove, not a pair, just one, with the number 88 embroided on it. A very comfortable glove.

And my mind wandered to 7 years ago, when I was in college.

 

I stood on the border of the field with my heart beating so fast, I could clearly see a boy stood in the middle trying to beat the ball. He was Kai, a beater, my senior since high school, and my boyfriend. A moment later I saw him talking with his friend before walking toward me. I was very excited.

“Oppa!” I shouted while waving my right hand.

My boyfriend walked toward me with smile on his face. “Oh, Yoon Hee yah, what are you doing here?” he asked me.

“Look, I bring you food, Oppa. Your favorite!” I said that while raising my bento on my left hand.

“Food again? Yoon Hee yah, I have said it many times, you don’t have to bring anyfood here. We will go eat together after practice. If you keep bringing me food, what should I do then?” he explained a bit annoyed.

I lowered my left hand, “Ah, I’m sorry,” I said that with a bent head.

“This time, it’s okay. However, this is the last time, uh? Are you understand Yoon Hee yah?” he said while caressed the back of my head. And he smiled.

“Okay Oppa, mian.”

 

A few days later, I went to the field. It was our third anniversary. No, of course I didn’t bring any food. That time I brought a present. A gloves. “A gloves that will always he wear while beating the ball,” that’s what I thought. But when I arrived at the field, I couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Yoon Hee?” called someone behind me.

“Oh, Chanyeol sunbae. Annyeonghaseyo.” I bowed to him.

“Are you looking for Kai?” asked him later.

“Ne, did you see him, Sunbae?”

“I think he is in the locker room. It’s there, you can go in, we have done changing,” said him while pointing a room with a gray door.

“Oh, okay, thank you, Sunbae!” I said before half running toward the room.

I slowed down my step the time I became closer to the door. It was opened. And when I stepped in to the room, I saw him, a boy wearing a jersey with the number 88 on it, and a girl with an umpire uniform. They were…kissing, or should I call that snogging?

My hands that held the “88” gloves since before started to weaken the moment I saw that, “Oppa,” I said weakly. They stopped what they were doing and turned their head to me.

“Yoon Hee yah,” said him surprised.

It was really my boyfriend. My eyes started to burn and watery. I turned my back and run as fast as I could with the glove in my hand. No, it wasn’t a pair anymore. I didn’t even care where the other one was. I just run and run without looking back.

 

“Yoon Hee yah, do you find it?” shouted my Mom awaken me from my daydreaming.

“Yes, Mom. I will bring it there,” I answered her with a shout too. I continued putting the things back into the box, included the glove, before I put it back above the cupboard.


End file.
